And all that Jazz
by CowboySteel
Summary: E/O challenge: A series of Drabbles I've just caught up with. WORDS: Time, Ankle, Glimmer, Spent, Alarm and Pressure. Includes some very happy birthdays inside. Please read and review all drabbles, some are better than others :
1. Chapter 1

_hello guys, i'm so sorry, i've let myself become horrendously behind with these drabbles and I really have no excuse. But I think there is only one missing and thats last weeks which I shall do very very soon. I'm a bad fangirl :( _

_These are unrelated Drabbles and the words are Time, Glimmer, Ankle, Alarm, Spent and Pressure. My particular favourite is Spent so shimmy on down to that if you can spare the time :)_

_Enjoy and sorry again for the lateness._

* * *

TIME

(Happy birthday Anjelicious  )

* * *

Time passes and Sam still isn't here.

Dean holds his chest, gasping, fighting back tears. So weak and so alone. Why did life always have to end like this?

His eyes slip closed and he smiles.

He's back at home, he's 7 and Sam drew him a picture.

"Look, Deanie, me, you, dad and look, we have a doggy."

Dean laughs wistfully.

"Chip"

"Chip? Our dog, Chip? Dean, whats wrong?"

Dean opens his eyes to half-mast.

Sam's back.

Life's not ending, Sam's here. A wave of relief flows over Dean. He lets Sam check him over and sighs.

Sam's back.


	2. Chapter 2

GLIMMER: Charity begins at Home: 

_Note: The papier mache child I speak of is the charity tin, homemade by the local school the hunted spirit has just destroyed. Also this is set 3 months before the Deal is up :)_

For Nana56 (Happy Birthday!!!)

* * *

As Dean dusts off debris, he stops, digging into his pockets.

He pulls out some change and presses it into the school's charity box and stands with his hand resting there, using the African child's papier-mâché head to stay standing.

Sam runs up behind him.

"Dean-" He pants. He notices the swaying.

"You okay?"

Dean grunts before jarring and falling to his knees.

"A Glimmer of Hope foundation…" he reads from the homemade charity box.

Sam's eyes nervously trace the childish lettering.

As he pulls Dean's feverish head onto his shoulder, he hopes the sentiments translate in 3 months time. They'll need that glimmer.


	3. Chapter 3

ANKLE: One Foot In The Grave

Sam runs toward the scream but laughs at the sight before him.

Dean lays sprawled out at the bottom of a freshly dug grave, perturbed.

"Shut up"

"C'mon, it was a pretty _grave _mistake…" Sam turns away, guffawing.

"Ha de fucking ha…help me out, Funyuns"

Sam stops laughing as Dean winces getting to his feet.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"What, you concerned now?"

"Dean-"

"I just fell on my ankle, genius. I'm fine. Just get me out. Creepy"

Sam pulls his brother out and Dean falls flat on his face in the grass.

"Okay?"

"Groovy"

With that word, Sam knew Dean hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

Alarm

Alarm woke Sam up. That and Dean.

"Sammyuel, I love you"

Sam nodded.

"Dean, I love you too. But you're drunk…"

"Ssshh. I can hold my drink…"

"Uhuh, right now, you need some sleep."

"Nah, no way, not when I've got you to look after"

Grabbing Dean around the waist as he stumbled, Sam steered him toward the bed.

"It's alright, I can look after myself"

Sam raised an eyebrow to see a tear fall from Dean's face.

"S-Sorry. I don't mean to let you down"

Sam wipes the tear, knowing the closeness will be forgotten by morning.

"You never did."


	5. Chapter 5

Spent

Dean winced as another sneeze tickled his nose.

"Don't wince Dean, we can't afford it"

Dean glared at his younger brother.

Sam grinned.

"You spent all the money, genius. Next time budget for when you take Krystal out"

"A) her name wasn't _Krystal, _B) shut up."

"C) Money doesn't grow on trees, and nor does medicine"

"Well sperm might not grow in your testes in a minute"

"Oh what a firm grasp of biology you have"

"Oh what a…a…ACHOO!"

Sam smiled widely and handed his big brother a tissue.

"Great comeback"

Dean glared but punctuated it with another sneeze.

"Smooth"


	6. Chapter 6

Pressure: 

(Happy Birthday Onyx Moonbeam!)

* * *

Sam held Dean's shoulder with fear.

"Please. Do. It. In. One."

Sam closed his eyes, ignoring the pressure that Dean's request had put him under. Last time, it had taken 3 attempts, after which Dean had fainted, cold. Sam never got used to having to save his big brother, and to have to carry him to bed because he couldn't pop the shoulder back quick enough made his heart hurt.

Deep breaths.

"One…Two…and"

And with a grinding crunch, Dean fell to one knee.

Dean grunts in pain but smiles, with half-lidded eyes, at his little brother.

"Good job, Sammy"

* * *

( Happy Birthday! Miyo86)

* * *

Dean looks around, worried.

"Sir, you have to calm down. You will die if we can't look after you properly. You're losing a lot of blood. Please don't make me sedate you."

He pulls off his oxygen mask.

"S-sammy"

Sam's face swims into view.

"S-sam…can't…breathe"

Gasping as Sam is thrust out of his eyeline again.

Black dots form and Dean feels the pressure to sleep.

His arm reaches out, as his back arches, desperate for more air.

"Sam…h-help me…"

A hand brushes his own, and the pain ebbs away. Doctors mutter, but nothing can move the hand. It's Dean's anchor.


End file.
